śmierć wielkiego zbrodniarza
by anishilla
Summary: moja wizja Gilberta jako wielkiego zbrodniarza i to, co z niej wynikło


Od autora:

Hetalia omija niektóre wątki historyczne. Postanowiłam jednak się poważyć na napisanie czegoś nieprzyjemnego i ukazać też trochę ciemnej prawdy. Nie wiem, czy Gilbert był w Auschwitz i nigdy się tego zapewne nie dowiemy, gdyż autor dam sobie głowę uciąć nie odważy się poruszyć tej kwestii. Moim zdaniem jednak świetnie pasuje do roli SSmana. W czapce z trupią czaszką, znęcając się nad ludźmi…

Ale nie o tym chciałam i nie o tym będzie ten fick. Wiadomo – jest wina, więc musi być i kara. A z tego, co się orientuję (jeśli się mylę, proszę mnie z błędu wyprowadzić) to tylko Gilbert w imię dziwnych ideologii mordował niewinnych ludzi. Jako krzyżak w imię Boga podczas wypraw krzyżackich i jako żołnierz SS, co akurat jest tylko moją spekulacją.

Miłej lektury!

* * *

Deszcz padał od samego rana. Chyba tylko pogoda żegnała Gilberta Beillschmidta. Oto, bowiem nastał ostatni dzień jego życia. Lada moment przyjdą po niego…

Gilbert uśmiechnął się krzywo do siebie. Siedział obojętny, wpatrując się w świat za zakratowanym oknem. Czas umrzeć z honorem za swoje idee. Za to, że postanowił oczyścić świat z pełzającego po nim plugastwa. Ale oni wszyscy jeszcze pożałują, jeszcze przyznają mu rację. Tak, jeszcze będą stawiać pomniki ku jego czci…

- Gilbert? – Beillschmidt drgnął. Nie spodziewał się, że akurat ona przyjdzie po niego

- Witaj madame – zeskoczył z parapetu i zrobił zamaszysty ukłon. Niemalże jak za dawnych czasów

- Przestań! – krzyknęła

- Coś nie tak? – spytał prostując się, przekrzywiając głowę i mrużąc oczy. Wyglądała uroczo w swoim zielonym mundurze, stojąc tak niepewnie naprzeciw niego w półmroku. Powstrzymał się od gwizdnięcia. Nie chciał być impertynencki. Nie wypadało

- Jeszcze możesz to odkręcić – szepnęła. Dlaczego przyszła? Gilbert nie wiedział. Nie interesowało go to. Chciał jak najszybciej skończyć tę szopkę. Świat już mu przekazał wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia. Sięgnął po czapkę z trupią czaszką, leżącą na parapecie. Nałożył ją na głowę. Sprężystym krokiem podszedł do niej. Złapał ją delikatnie za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia w oczy. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona jego zachowaniem

- Nie wiem, po co tu przyszłaś, w każdym razie zrobiłaś to nadaremnie. Nie będę się bił w pierś i umywał ręce, tak jak Ludwig, czy Szefostwo. Znasz mnie aż nazbyt dobrze, moja droga. Robie tylko to, co chcę – odparł uśmiechając się szyderczo. Puścił ją i postąpił krok do tyłu. Wyciągnął ręce do przodu

- Już czas – stwierdził. W oczach Elizavietty zaszkliły się łzy. Nienawidziła tego gnojka, ale w niezrozumiały dla siebie sposób, nie chciała jego śmierci. Mimo iż był największym zbrodniarzem w historii… Wszak każdy miał krew na swoich rękach!

- Gilbert nie widzisz, że próbuję ratować ci dupę? – Liz niespodziewanie dla samej siebie i stojącego przed nią więźnia, uderzyła go pięścią w twarz, tak, że ten nieprzygotowany na cios, zachwiał się i upadł. Przejechał ręką w bolącym miejscu. Była mokra. Z nosa płynęła krew

- Gdybyś to nie był ty, to Ivan od razu by cię rozstrzelał, jak Armia Czerwona przyszła! Zwłaszcza, że zabiłeś tylu jego krajanów! Wykorzystaj to! Na pewno w twojej głowie kiełkują jakieś plany na przyszłość! – wyrzygała Liz z obrzydzeniem. Gilbert wydął kpiąco usta. Na policzkach Liz, łzy zaczęły szukać dla siebie drogi

- Nienawidzę cię i uważam, że nikt nie powinien mieć krwi takiego potwora na rękach! Powinieneś spłonąć we własnych wyrzutach sumienia – wysyczała Elizawietta i kopnęła siedzącego na podłodze rozkraczonego Gilberta. Ten skulił się z bólu. Czapka spadła z głowy i bezwładnie skulił się na podłodze

- No, widzę, że w jakiś sposób wróciła Liz, którą znam – zacmokał z aprobatą Gilbert. Kpił z niej w żywe oczy. Przyszła do niego, wroga, by prosić, by ten żył. Beilschmidt zaśmiał się lodowato, a jego śmiech odbił się od pustych ścian

- No już, powiedz jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, jak bardzo mną gardzisz. Miej więcej odwagi niż tamte mięczaki – niezgrabnie wstał z podłogi. Stał naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Gotowy na jej wściekłość. Niech powie, za jakiego potwora ma go świat, niech powie, dla jakich ideologii teraz on ginie!

Liz przeszły ciarki. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Gilbert napawał ją przerażeniem. Był niczym stwór rodem z piekła, który zszedł na ziemię, by się skąpać od czasu do czasu w morzu krwi. Bo nikt nie przelał jej tyle, ile on…

- Hmm? Milczysz? A myślałem, że masz większy tupet – był rozczarowany postawą dziewczyny. Tak, cały czas z niej kpił. Sięgnął po swoją czapkę i ponownie nałożył ją na głowę

- Szkoda czasu, naprawdę - Beillschmidt ziewnął teatralnie

- Wybacz, że marnowałam czas jaśnie pana – Liz postanowiła zagrać kartą Gilberta. Tak, na pożegnanie. Otarła łzy. Dłonie zacisnęła w pięści. Z bezsilności. Wyszła sztywno. Skazaniec patrzył już wychodzi. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Bawili go. Musiał jednak przyznać, że zachowanie Liz podłechtało jego przerośnięte męskie ego. A więc jest ktoś, kto za nim zapłacze. Jakie to żenujące

- Jesteś gotów? – po chwili wszedł Alfred. Jego twarz była maską

- Patrzcie, patrzcie, kogo tu niesie! Pan bohater! Kto by pomyślał, że w ostatniej chwili życia będę mieć tylu gości! – zakpił Gilbert. Teraz już naprawdę po niego przyszli, to naprawdę koniec. Jones spętał mu ręce na plecach, przewiązał jakąś szmatą oczy

- Alfredzie, myślałem, że masz w sobie więcej odwagi – szydził, gdy blondyn zawiązywał mu bez słowa oczy. Ten chciał mu się odgryźć, ale ustalili, że gdy Gilbert zostanie już spętany, nie wolno z nim zamienić ani jednego słowa. To była sprawa nieoficjalna, ściśle tajna. Dotyczyła tylko państw. Szefostwo umywało od tego ręce. Długo trwało, nim zdecydowali się Beillschmidta zabić.

Gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz i pierwsze krople deszczu spadły na mundur SS Gilberta, dwóch mężczyzn podeszło do skazańca i złapali go pod ręce. Beillschmidt wydedukował, że to Arthur z Francisem, gdyż ta dwójka wiecznie kręci się wokół Alfreda. Więc tak ma wyglądać jego obstawa. Pirat z żabojadem po bokach, a tchórzliwy bohater z tyłu. Czy Liz też w tym uczestniczyła? Czy był ktoś jeszcze? Gilbert nie był wstanie nic stwierdzić. Słysząc ciszę, zaczął nucić pod nosem Hymn Prus. Efekt był taki, jak się spodziewał. Jego przeciwnicy wzdrygnęli się, słysząc jego głos. Gilbert uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tak, zginie z uśmiechem na ustach!

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, dokąd go prowadzą. Tak, po tym terenie potrafiłby poruszać się z zamkniętymi oczyma, nie potykając się ani razu. Szedł do miejsca, z którego robactwo zaczynało swoją wędrówkę do Auschwitz. Jednak nim tam dotarli zdążył cały przemoknąć. Do suchej nitki. Jego towarzysze zresztą też. Jemu to było już wszystko jedno, ale oni na pewno to sobie odchorują. Cóż za poświęcenie, żeby zabić takiego potwora jak on!

- Skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy, czas skazać Gilberta Beillschmidta! – zaczął Feliks, gdy tylko skazaniec dotarł na miejsce. Mówił bezbarwnym tonem. A skoro nie wtrącał swoich ulubionych słówek, to znaczy, że to wszystko czytał z kartki. Z westchnięciem jeniec umilkł. Zrobił znudzoną minę. Chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć tę farsę

- Skazujemy ciebie, Gilbercie Beillschmidt na śmierć przez rozstrzelanie za przelanie morza krwi tysięcy niewinnych istot w imię chorych idei, oraz ku własnej uciesze. Ponieważ oskarżony nie okazuje skruchy, my zebrani tutaj Ameryka, Anglia, Arabia Saudyjska, Białoruś, Francja, Irak, Iran, Japonia, Litwa, Polska, Rosja, Szwajcaria, Turcja, Węgry wykonamy wyrok w trybie natychmiastowym. Przygotować się! – zawyrokował Łukasiewicz

- Stać – Gilbert usłyszał kobiecy głos. Zaczął się śmiać. Długo i nieprzyjemnie. Jednak nie dlatego wstrzymano wyrok. Wściekła Natalia to niebezpieczna Natalia

- Wiedziałem, że nie będziecie w stanie mnie zabić – westchnął z politowaniem Gilbert

- Zamknij się – warknęła Arlovskaya, dobiegając do Beilschmidta z nożem, który przyłożyła do jego szyi, co spowodowało, iż ten się natychmiast zamknął – jak tak bardzo chcesz zginąć, to wypruję ci zaraz flaki – szczeknęła. Nie robiła tego z litości, co to, to nie. Po prostu nagle przemknęło jej przez myśl, że zamiast Beilschmidta mógł tu stać Ivan. Może nie dziś, nie jutro, ale za miesiąc, za rok? A skoro już jednego by się pozbyli, to dla jej brata nie byłoby już ratunku. A na taką sytuację nie mogła pozwolić. Musi ratować tego potwora, choć wcale nie było jej to na rękę

- Słuchajcie, jaką mamy pewność, że pod byle pretekstem sami nie zaczniemy na siebie szukać haków, by pozbyć się siebie nawzajem?

Rozległ się szmer. Nikt nie śmiał się jednak odezwać na głos.

Debatowano i nad tym. Obawiali się tego wszyscy, że po śmierci Gilberta zaczną naprawdę skakać sobie do gardeł, ale postanowili zaryzykować. Skoro jednak w tej chwili pojawiły się wątpliwości, należy sobie odpuścić.

Natalia widząc, że nikt nie protestuje, jednym ruchem rozcięła więzy na plecach Gilberta. Ten nic nie powiedział. Ściągnął tylko przepaskę z oczu i popatrzył z wyzwaniem po zgromadzonych. Nic mu nie zrobili. Wiedział od początku, że nic nie zrobią. Są za słabi. Bo podejmują razem decyzję. Nie powiedział jednak tego na głos. Obawiał się Stojącej obok Natalii. Liz miała rację. Miał plany na przyszłość. Głupio więc tak zginąć z ręki wściekłej Białorusi, zwłaszcza, że dosłownie chwilę temu, delegacja wybranych państw miała go rozstrzelać…

* * *

To znów ja. Z wyjaśnieniem dlaczego Liz pojawiła się u Gilberta. Po prostu zapytałam się znajomej i to ona doradziła mi taki zabieg. Ja osobiście nienawidzę tego ficka, krwi mi napsuł wiele i się cholernie przy nim namęczyłam, czego oczywiście nie widać, kurna!

Mam nadzieję, że mimo to się spodobał. A jak nie - trudno. Podzielicie moje zdanie ;)


End file.
